1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and medium for transmitting data from a chip or board including a plurality of processors, and more particularly, to a data transmission method, system, and medium in which data is transmitted by changing an encoding method according to a property of transmitted data or whether a processor supports a virtual memory, for each processor, thereby maximizing efficiency of data transmission and minimizing energy consumption to provide a stable chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, according to a development of a computing technology for processing multimedia data, a Multi-Processor System on Chip (MPSoC) including a plurality of processors supporting various functions and processing multimedia data is developed.
However, since the MPSoC includes various processors such as an Application Processor (AP), a Digital Signal Processor, and the processors are connected via a high-speed network to communicate data with each other, if an amount of data communicated between the processors is increased, the MPSoC becomes overheated and malfunctions to cause a serious damage of an entire system including the MPSoC. Particularly, since a power consumption of a bus communicating data causes approximately 70% of a power consumption amount of an entire MPSoC, it is required to reduce the power consumption of the bus.
To solve the described problem, various encoding methods capable of reducing a number of transitions of binary data transmitted to the bus communicating data are developed. The encoding methods include a bus invert coding method, an M-bit invert coding method, a gray coding method, and a TO coding method.
However, since a property for each processor or a type of transmitted data is not distinguished and an encoding method is consistently applied in a conventional MPSoC, an efficiency of data transmission is decreased and a power consumption is too great to largely alleviate malfunctioning of the MPSoC.
Accordingly, a data transmission method and system is required, capable of solving the problem of a conventional technology to maximize the data transmission efficiency and minimize the power consumption of a bus to reduce heat generated from the MPSoC, thereby preventing a malfunction of an entire system.